


Truth hurts

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Truth hurts

“[Y/N]?! Oh my god, it’s been so long!” Pepper squealed while engulfing you in a tight hug, making you slightly uncomfortable while awkwardly hugging her back. The two of you were standing in the parking lot behind a popular restaurant you just had lunch in. Your stomach churned as the moment you had been avoiding for a year now had finally come true.

 

Pepper pulled away from the embrace and quickly scanned you from head to toe, “You’re gorgeous, as always! Why haven’t you called me? It’s been a year since you left Stark Industries and you didn’t even tell me!” Pepper rambled while you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat.

 

Your stomach dropped to the pit of your stomach as you realized that she didn’t know what had happened or that she was the reason you had left Stark Industries. Your heart began to pound in your chest the second you thought about Tony, the man you had loved and were having affair with while working for him.

 

It had never been your attention to start an affair with your boss but you couldn’t help your feelings and caved in. The affair lasted for nine months before you had enough of being the side sick. The reason why was because Tony had been feeding you fake promises of how he would leave Pepper to be with you but always ended up not doing so. It was a hard pill to swallow when finding out that you would always be the side chick to him.

 

“Tony and I are engaged! He just walked away to take a business call but he’ll come back soon!” Pepper rambled, her high-pitched voice pulling you out of your thoughts. You had found out about the engagement six months ago as Tony proposed to Pepper in the most luxurious and public way possible.

 

Were you hurt? **_Yes_**.

 

Did you cry? **_Positive_**.

 

Did a part of you wished that you were the one being proposed to? **_Definitely_**.

 

But a few drunken days later, you just realized had that you still had some left over feelings for Tony left in your body that needed to get out. Once you were done crying and sulking around, your healing process had begun. Weeks later, you had met an amazing guy you were still seeing but holding back in the relationship because of your trust issues, created by Tony Stark.

 

“Congrats” you faked a smile while silently praying that Tony would walk up to you two as you felt the urgent need to escape the situation. You took a quick look around and gasped when seeing Tony already staring at you, he was standing next to his car.

 

“Fuck” you thought to himself when he began to move towards you, your heart pounding in your chest while Pepper continued to ramble all about the wedding planning and other events that had happened in her life while your ex-lover continued to walk up to you.

 

You hated to admit how handsome he looked, not having changed much in the year you hadn’t had seen him. “[Y/N]” Tony’s soft greeted you once he was standing next to Pepper who immediately intertwined their hands. She didn’t notice the intense gaze between you and Tony, so many unspoken feelings clouding your eyes.

 

“Tony” you mumbled and gave him a nod, not wanting to touch or get closer to him. Your action hurt the billionaire as he silently wanted to engulf you in a tight hug. He had missed you very much and thought all day about you while being with Pepper

 

“How have you been?” Tony asked while trying to calm down his pounding heartbeat, the love he still had for you was rippling through his body and he felt overwhelmed by it. “Good” you spoke before looking at Pepper who was admiring her engagement ring, still not realizing the thick tension in between you and her fiancé.

 

“[Y/N] can I talk to you for a second-“

 

“It was nice seeing you both but I have to go now” you but Tony off mid-sentence as you knew what he wanted to talk to you about. All the alarms in your head had gone off as you knew that having a conversation with the billionaire wouldn’t do you any good. You didn’t care what he had to say, even if it was an apology. You offered that man your heart, he took it and played with it until you wanted it back, but he crushed it.

 

“Oh” Pepper frowned before looking at Tony who was biting his lip, trying his best to keep his feelings to himself as your words had cut him deeply. “Babe, do you still have an invitation to our wedding for [Y/N]?” Pepper questioned to which the billionaire nodded his head while taking a few white cards out of his jacket.

 

“Let me add your phone number so she can confirm if she can come” Tony mumbled while getting a pen out of his jacket and scribbling away on the invitation. Pepper stepped forwards and gave you another tight hug while voicing her wish for you to reach out to her and get together with her sometimes.

 

“I’ll see what I can do” you mumbled while your heart pounded in your chest, you were angry at yourself for not refusing the wedding’s invitation and come up with a stupid lie. “See you around” you faked a smile at Pepper who blew you a kiss before turning around and walking towards Tony’s car.

 

He waited until she was out of earshot before handing you the invitation. “I’m so sorry, [Y/N]” the billionaire mumbled while gazing deeply into your eyes. You shook your head and took the invitation in your head, letting out a long sigh as the huge weight on your shoulders suddenly vanished.

 

“I’s okay, Tony” he furrowed his eyebrows. “No, it’s not. I’m not marrying the love of my life. I’m marrying a woman I thought was the love of my life but turns out she isn’t. I realized that when you left, [Y/N] and I have been living with the pain and guilt ever since”.

 

Tony’s confession surprised you a little bit but you still felt at ease with the whole situation, turns out that the conversation was really needed to complete and close that chapter of your life.

 

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” you questioned while slowly ripping the invitation in half, shattering Tony’s heart in tiny pieces. “Pepper is a good person, don’t fuck it up” was the last thing you said before turning around and walking towards your car, a smile creeping onto your face as you felt happy and eager to start the new chapter in your life.


End file.
